the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Vaught
The Vaughts are an extremely old family, known for their black hair, rubies, and archers. Originally, the Vaughts had red hair, but the Kresten's color proved a far more dominant trait and caused them the shade to be prevalent. Some children, such as Awstin Vaught I, still have the ancestral coloration, however rare. Founding Because of the Empire's focus on helping the Elves, Aderyn Vaught headed south with his family, townsmen, and two sellsword companies. After years of struggle, the Vaughts, and what would become their vassals, the Caers, Riqens, and Krestens arrived at a spot suitable for a village. During the final stretch of construction, the Riqens were fired upon by bandits, killing most of them. The only Riqen survivor, a woman married to a Caer, died the next day after childbirth. The bandits were discovered to be humans-gone-savage, simply dubbed "Clansmen", and House Kresten and Caer were tasked with hunting them down. After two weeks, it was decided that the weaker ones would be executed, while the rest put into slavery. Aderyn declared that a castle be constructed as well, due to their newfound workforce, in what would be known as Vaughriff. Years passed before it was officially finished, allowing the other families to focus on their jobs. Further Constructions Aneirin Kresten, satisified with his new workforce, decided to make his seat in the tallest mountain in the realm. The mining took years, but once it was done, a gate was placed in its mouth to ward off would-be raiders. Snowhaven, like Vaughriff, has a village outside of its seat, however smaller. Years into the construction of the mining shaft, rubies were found a secondary town, the Ruby Tide, was founded purely to mine it. Afterwards, Aderyn Vaught realized how dangerous his venture was and ordered the clansman's metal melted down to forge a gate. Although plentiful, it was only three-fourths the required amount, which forced the self-proclaimed Emperor to trade ruby signants for metal-anything, so long as it was valuable. However, once the people given the rubies died, the items were promptly returned to Vaughriff. At the same time, Aderyn urged the Caers to found a town in front of their seat, Elk's Keep, to help with their food supply. Named "Vaugholde", the Lord of Caer refused to use slaves, but urged all of his followers to assist. Knowing full-well that Alcesus was the only region that could make ample hunting, fishing, and farming year-round, with Bovinia having few months of summer and Ardeiria Minor being near-arctic, he felt bound to hasten construction. These settlements were the main point of Ardeiria's prosperity, even down to the Vaugate, which became the designated spot for foreigners. Because of the rampant building, it was known as the Construction Era, which spanned until Aderyn the Second's first son, Aderyn the Third. Submission See War of Subjugation. Ardeiria Minor While House Kresten were given the mineral-rich Bull, the Caers the ever-blooming Stag, the Vaughts saved the largest region, Ardeiria Minor, for themselves. Caribou, moose, musk oxen, and other, arctic animals made their home there, and despite its constant climate of barely above or constantly below freezing, it became known as one of the more prestigious areas to live. The area its self never has less than four inches of snow, and winter can bring up to ten feet. As such, non-animal farming is generally not done, outside of cabbages and other winter vegetation. On the contrary, hunting is a reputable way to live, if only for the dangers the wild game bring. Mentality House Vaught's members have been different and the same for all 2780 years they've inhabited their region. But, after Anneryn's line took over, it was generally agreeable that House Vaught's brood are utterly afraid of death. Both their own, and their family's. Although typically cold to most men, direct family, and sometimes cousins, will often come under direct protection. Legacy is held as high as tradition, while honor is forgotten except when it's absolutely needed. With the exception of Haron the Pious and Bevan the Just, most members of House Vaught could be described as haughty and selfish. Retcons Eye color changed to blue. Hair color changed to black. Banner colors changed. Absolute final: Maroon and Black. Military House Vaught has two militant branches; the Knights of Vaught, of whom are the subject of this section, and the Ardeirian Military. While they're both under direct command of House Vaught, the latter is also under command of the Ministry of War, and is far more numerous with less vicious training. See Ministry of War for more information on standard soldiers within Ardeiria House Vaught's militant structure is heavily based around Ardeiria Minor's arctic climate. Recruits are made to live a month on their own, armed with only a bow, boiled leather, and a coat. Around 75% survive, the remaining 25% deserting or dying from hypothermia. Afterwards, they live their lives in Vaughriff's militant section, training for two years before being sent to wage artificial war against one another six miles away from Vauguard. Given tourney weapons and blunted arrows, their conditions are similar to the very start of their training. Once a man is hit, they're sent back for six months of training before being meshed into the next wave of artificial war. The winners of this battle's wounded have their training shortened by four months, the un-marked sent immediately to the field, and their militant leader given a form of officership over a small squad. Much like Bovinia and Stag, their soldiers are identifiable in rank between "Footman" and "Knight". Footmen are given light plate armor, boiled leather with a chainmail undercoat, and padded, thick cloth underneath it all. Knights are given heavy plate armor, boiled leather underneath, chain, and red cloaks. Generally, they also receive better meals and higher quality weapons, both in sharpness and durability. Category:Ardeiria